SasuSaku: The Promise
by LoverSakuSasu
Summary: It all started with the promise...SasuSaku. Sasuke a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

6 year-old Haruno Sakura giggled as she ran down the sidewalk towards the cherry blossom trees, loving the wind blowing through her hair. '_This is tiring..._' she thought, panting and slowing down. She stood for a minute, trying to regain her breathe, her short pink hair wavering in the light breeze.

Sakura stood up straight and was about to start running again when a flash of movement caught her eye. Looking up, she saw a boy about her age walking down the sidewalk, a look of sadness on his face. Sakura, thinking that he needed a friend, slowly approached him.

As if sensing her presence the boy turned to look at her. His facial expression didn't change as they stared at each other. Sakura, finally able to get a good look at him, realized that he was a boy from her class named Uchiha Sasuke.

"H-Hi..." Sakura said, nervously. "Ummm...are you okay?" she asked quietly. Sasuke gave her a long look, nodded, and began walking again. Sakura, knowing that he was lying, followed him. He didn't take notice of her presence.

"U-Ummm...are you sure? You don't seem like you're okay." she said, careful not to pry. Sasuke stopped, not looking at her. Instead, he focused on the ground. Sakura walked in front of him, seeing that he still had a look of sadness on his face. Sakura hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I may not know you, but I'm here if you need a friend." she said quietly. Sasuke gasped lightly, looking up at her. His look of sadness changed to one of surprise and confusion. Sakura smiled at him.

Holding her hand out, she smiled and said, "I'm always here. I promise." Sasuke looked at her and then her hand. After a brief hesitation, he grabbed her hand, shaking it. And, finally, he spoke.

"What's your name?" he asked, still sad, but smiling. Sakura looked at him, somewhat concerned that he was still somewhat depressed, but answered him.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." she replied, still concerned. He nodded and smiled.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's a nice name..." Sakura replied, and gathering her courage, decided to ask the question that was bugging her since she had first seen him. "Why are you sad?" she asked, and immediately regretted it.

Sasuke looked down. "My brother has no time for me anymore because he became an ANBU member." he said sadly. Sakura nodded and decided that it would be a good idea to change the subject.

"Well, I was heading to the cherry blossom trees. Would you like to come with me?" she asked, smiling when Sasuke nodded. They began walking, chatting together along the way.

* * *

**_And they became the best of friends. They played  
together everyday and eventually a year passed._**

* * *

_One day..._

"Momma, why is Sasuke-kun in the hospital?" Sakura asked as they walked down the corridor, following the doctor to Sasuke's room. Sakura's mother gave her a serious look.

"His clan was killed by his older brother." Sakura gasped and clenched tighter on her mother's hand. She kept her eyes straight ahead and didn't say anything else as they continued on down the long corridor. The doctor stopped in front of a door and looked down at Sakura.

"Sakura, you're the only one that can help him now." he said quietly, looking sad, but stern. "He hasn't eaten in 5 days. If he goes on like this much longer...it'll kill him."

Sakura gasped. "_5 days?!_ You've waited this long to tell me?" she practically shouted. The doctor and her mother both hushed her and the doctor continued.

"Sakura, please try talking to him. He's in a comatose-like state right now. Hearing a more common name might help him wake up."

Sakura nodded slowly and the doctor opened the door. She walked inside and turned around.

"Let me do this alone." the doctor nodded and her mother smiled proudly. Sakura shut the door.

She waited a moment before slowly turning around. What she saw almost made her want to run away.

Sasuke was lying on the white hospital sheets, eyes shut. He was pale and his breathing came in sharp gasps. His arms were flailing and he face was twisted into a grimace.

Gathering her courage, Sakura ran to the bed and climbed on beside him. Lifting his frail body into her arms, she was shocked by how cold he was. His arms were still flailing and she gently stroked his face, trying to quiet him.

"Shhh...Sasuke-kun, everything's gonna be okay." she was relieved when his face relaxed, but he didn't wake up. She bent down so she could speak into his ear.

"I'm here, Sasuke-kun. Just like I promised." Sakura whispered, gently brushing his bangs out of his face. Sitting up, she was surprised to see Sasuke's eyes blink and slowly open.

"S-Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling away. His voice was scared. Sakura reached out and took his hand, trying to comfort him.

"I promised."

Sakura gasped in shock as tears started to fall from Sasuke's eyes and he threw his arms around her, sobbing. Still startled, she carefully returned his hug. Feeling his tears soak through her shirt, she realized how much he was hurting.

Sakura didn't say anything, but just let him cry. The door opened and the doctor walked in with a small tray of food. He smiled in relief at Sakura.

"Please, leave it on the table." Sakura said quietly. "He just needs a shoulder to cry on." the doctor nodded, set the tray on the table, and left. Sasuke's sobs continued and Sakura grabbed the blanket with her free hand and wrapped it around them.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked that^^ Should I continue or go die in a hole? Review, please and let me know what you think. ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Several minutes passed and slowly, Sasuke's tears came to a halt. He shivered slightly; the thin hospital blankets didn't provide much warmth. Sakura seemed to notice.

Taking off her jacket, she wrapped around him. His shivering eventually ceased and she gently placed her hand on his ice cold cheek. Her face was suddenly serious.

"You need to eat, Sasuke-kun." she said quietly. Sasuke was about to protest, saying that he wasn't hungry, but Sakura went on, saying, "You've been in a coma-like state for 5 days. You can't go on like this or it will kill you."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, but he slowly nodded. Sakura let go of him and got off the bed to grab the tray of food. She walked back and set the tray on the bed, climbing on.

The tray consisted of bread, rice, and some sliced apples. Sasuke stared blankly at the food, not really seeing it. Sakura, not knowing what was wrong, picked up a slice of the apple and held it out to him. Sasuke slowly reached out and grabbed it.

Putting it in his mouth, he realized that he needed to eat _something_. The two of them sat in silence as Sasuke slowly finished eating. When he was done, Sakura set the tray aside and gently pushed Sasuke back down on the pillows.

"You just rest." she said as she got off the bed. She was about to head towards the door, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She slowly turned around. Sasuke's eyes were so sad and lonely as the tears threatened to come.

"P-Please don't go...I d-don't want to be alone." he said, his voice shaking. He let go of her wrist and closed his eyes, the tears finally spilling over. Sakura smiled sadly and grabbed his hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"Okay. I'll stay. Just let me talk to the doctor and my mom."

"Th-Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke replied, sniffling. Sakura let go of his hand and kissed his forehead. She walked to the door. Without turning back, she said, "I'll be back soon. Just rest until I get back."

Sasuke watched as she walked out the door. He turned his head and closed his eyes, soon falling into a light sleep.

* * *

When Sakura walked through the door, the doctor and her mother were already waiting for her. She smiled and they both looked relieved.

"He's okay." the doctor stated. It wasn't a question, but Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke wants me to stay with him, so...can I?" she asked quietly. The doctor and her mother smiled at her, clearly saying yes. Sakura smiled and hugged them both.

Her mother looked at her and smiled proudly. "I'll go home and bring you some clothes. You stay here with Sasuke."

Sakura nodded, laughing happily and went to tell Sasuke the good news. She opened the door to see him sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. The doctor walked over and, being careful not to wake him, checked his pulse.

"His pulse is already getting stronger." the doctor said, her face full of relief and happiness. She walked out the door. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and placed a kiss on his cheek, attempting to wake him up. It worked. She watched as Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slowly opened.

"I can stay." she said happily. Sasuke's face broke into a smile that nearly took Sakura's breathe away. She climbed onto the bed with him and laid down next to him. Sasuke yawned and Sakura pulled him against her, letting him rest his head over her heart.

"Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, okay?"

Sasuke smiled sleepily, letting her know that it was okay. Soon his eyes closed and his breathing evened out again. Sakura looked at his peaceful expression and wondered, '_He's slept for 5 days, yet he's **still** tired._' she laughed quietly and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun." she said. Sasuke unconsciously sighed in reply and she smiled. Within minutes the two of them were fast asleep, knowing they would always have each other.

* * *

_**So, what did you all think? Sorry it's so short^^;!  
*I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it!***_

_**So anyway, I got this idea while I was visiting my great grandmother in the hospital. I don't want to talk about why she was there. I'm sure all of you can guess :(  
Some ideas would be really useful because I've just been sorta out of it...not enough sleep lately. I keep having these weird nightmares. Kinda freaking me out.**_

**_Until next time! Byee! Please, don't forget to review. No flames please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMGGGG! Soooo sorry for making you all wait!^^; please don't kill me! :(  
I've been busy with school and exams all that other s***...  
Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you will all forgive for the wait I've put you through. Hopefully this chapter will helped me make it to you all. There's some slight SasuSaku in this chapter! Yayz!**

**-Anime-chan**

**Sasuke: Hn. Kept them all waiting long enough...and what's with me being so OOC?!**

**Naruto: Took her long enough just to start doing these conversations...**

**Me: Sorry! Exams suck! And deal with it *grins evilly* you'll be back IC in the next few chapters^^; And sorry Naruto^^; I saw other people doing it, so I thought I'd try it out XD**

**Sakura: Sasuke! Naruto! Be nice! Anime-chan worked hard on this chapter!**

**Naruto: *proofreads chapter* Hey! I'm STILL not in this story yet? *growls angrily***

**Me: *hides behind Sakura* You'll be coming in the later chapters...like in chapter 5 or 6.**

**Sakura: Be patient, Naruto! *punches him***

**Naruto: OWWW! That hurts, Sakura-chan!**

**Sasuke: Hn. You deserved it, dobe.**

**Naruto: Shut up teme! *runs at him* I'm gonna kill you, bastard!**

**Sakura: *punches him* Enough Naruto!**

**Sasuke: *smirks***

**Sakura: I think they're done fighting for now, Anime-chan! *winks***

**Me: Thanks chuuu Sakura! Say the disclaimer please! :D**

**Sakura: Okay! Anime-chan does not own Naruto or any of the characters in it! Copyright belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Me: Yay! On with the story!^^**

* * *

Sakura woke up to coughing and groaning coming from the bathroom. She sat up quickly, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and looked to her left. Seeing that Sasuke was missing and hearing the noises coming from the bathroom, she put the pieces together. Sasuke was sick.

'_Oh no..._' she thought as she quickly hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door open. Sakura saw Sasuke bent over the toilet, his body trembling and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He didn't shows any signs that he knew she was there as he tried to slow his breathing. He leaned back and looked up at Sakura, finally noticing her presence.

Sakura, knowing Sasuke was done at the moment, ran to him and carefully pulled him away from the toilet. She pulled him against her, letting him bury his face in her chest. His chest was heaving and he coughed repeatedly as he tried to breathe through the pain in his throat. Sakura immediately noticed this and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"Try breathing through your nose, Sasuke-kun." she said quietly. Sasuke nodded and did as she suggested, finding it easier to breathe after a few minutes. He groaned suddenly, clutching his stomach. Sakura smiled worryingly. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit." she whispered, slowly letting go of him.

Sakura stood up and went to the sink, wetting a washcloth and walking back over to Sasuke. She knelt in front of him and gently grabbed his chin, making him turn his head to look at her. Sakura smiled at him before carefully wiping his face with the washcloth. Looking down, she notice that he had managed to get vomit on his shirt.

"You kinda puked on your shirt..." she said quietly. Sasuke looked away, slightly embarrassed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone gets sick sometimes." Sakura smiled and, being careful not to surprise him, slowly helped him take his shirt off. Setting it down on the floor by the door, she went to the cabinet outside the bathroom door to look for a new shirt.

After a few minutes of rummaging through the cabinet, Sakura finally found a shirt that would fit Sasuke. She ran back to the bathroom and helped him put it on. She finally took a good look at him. He was obviously exhausted.

"Can you stand?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head and for the first time he spoke.

"No. I barely managed to make it here without falling." he replied. He moaned and clutched his stomach again, slumping towards the floor. Sakura moved and picked Sasuke up, earning faint protests from him. She ignored them and walked back to the bed, carefully laying him back down against the pillows. Sakura leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Feeling a little better now?" she asked and he nodded. She climbed onto the bed beside him and covered them both up. She was surprised when she felt Sasuke snuggle up against her, burying his face in her neck and closing his eyes.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. They stayed quiet for a while and Sakura was starting to think Sasuke had fallen asleep when she heard him ask, "When can I get out of here?" she looked down at and saw his onyx eyes staring back up at her. Sakura decided to tell him the truth.

"I don't know. Soon, I hope." Sasuke nodded sleepily. He started to doze off, but before he fell asleep he wanted to say something. He struggled to open his eyes again.

"Sakura?"

She looked at him, silently urging him to say what he wanted.

"Arigato..." he whispered and his eyes closed for his first decent sleep in days. Sakura pulled him tighter against her, kissing the top of his head.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! But isn't that not just the sweetest thing?! *fangirling*  
Anyway, I'm looking for a co-writer to help me plan new chapters because I'm running out of ideas. If you want to be my co-writer please PM me.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try updating ASAP! :) Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I promised I'd start updating sooner and I intend to keep my promise!^^  
So as soon as I got home from school, I got right to work on this chapter :D  
I'm still looking for a co-writer if anyone is interested XD  
I hope you all like this chapter and I promise I'll keep updating every chance I get**

**-Anime-chan**

**Sakura: Yay! Another chapter! *jumps up and down***

**Sasuke: Hn...who cares...?**

**Sakura and Me: _I care!_**

**Naruto: I'll be happy when I show up... *growls***

**Me: Sorry! I told you, that you're gonna have to wait! *runs and hides***

**Sasuke: I'd rather he wasn't in the story. *smirks***

**Naruto: *growls angrily* And _I'd_ rather you just keep your mouth shut, bastard!**

**Sakura and Me: _Enough all fucking ready! _*slaps***

**Naruto: OWWWW! That hurts... *fake anime tears***

**Sasuke: What the hell was that for?!**

**Me: For being annoying! *smirks* Now stop fighting and say the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: Hn...Anime-chan does not own Naruto or any of the characters in it...Copyright belongs to Masashi Kisimoto...**

**Me: Yay!**

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning and looked at Sasuke. She smiled when she saw him curled up against her, his face peaceful and his breathing even. She carefully felt his forehead. Although he seemed to be fine at the moment, his skin still felt hot when she touched it and looked paler than usual. Sakura smiled when he shifted slightly and murmured something in his sleep.

'_He's kinda cute when he's sleeping._' Sakura thought and immediately blushed at the thought. Quietly untangling herself from him, she quietly got of the bed and left the room to look for a nurse.

Sakura looked around as she walked through the long corridor. After a few minutes, she ran into a nurse who was just rounding the corner. Sakura quickly spoke up.

"E-Excuse me. I need your help. Sasuke-kun got sick last night." she said, stuttering slightly. The nurse smiled and nodded, quickly walking down the hallway, Sakura quietly following along.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked as they continued on down the long hallway.

"Well, he was throwing up last night and he was shaking a lot. He couldn't walk without falling, so I had to carry him back to bed."

The nurse nodded, letting her know that she had heard her. They stopped in front of the room and opened the door, walking inside. The nurse quickly walked up to Sasuke, gently shaking his shoulder. His eyes fluttered and opened and he sat up, looking confused.

The nurse smiled and grabbed a thermometer from the bedside table. "Open your mouth please." Sasuke blinked once and slowly opened his mouth. The nurse stuck the thermometer in his mouth, signaling him to close it. After a couple minutes, they heard the familiar beep of the thermometer and the nurse pulled it out. She looked at the temperature and sighed.

"101.3. You have a fever. Looks like the flu." she announced and went to a cabinet on the opposite side of the room. She pulled out a bottle of medicine and brought it over to the bed. Pouring the right amount into the cap, she handed it to Sasuke and he quickly swallowed the medicine, shaking his head and resisting the urge to spit it back out.

The nurse took the cap, putting it back on the medicine. "I'm sorry about the taste, but it'll help you get better. All you need is rest." she walked towards the door. "Sakura, can I trust you to give him the medicine when he needs it?" she asked, turning around. Sakura nodded and watched as the nurse smiled, turned around, and left the room.

They were both silent for a couple minutes and, finally, Sakura turned around. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, walking towards the bed and climbing on beside him.

"Not too good. My head hurts..." he replied, his voice nothing more than a whisper. Sakura smiled worryingly and gently pushed him back down on the pillows. She carefully hugged him around the shoulders, running her fingers through his hair.

"You just have to relax." she whispered in his ear. He nodded and she pulled back slightly. Sakura carefully pulled him against her, rocking him by rocking her own body back and forth. She felt relax slightly against her and smiled.

"I'll take good care of you."

* * *

**I hope you all liked that! Don't forget to review^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke was silent as Sakura slowly rocked him back and forth. The sick feeling had left him momentarily. Instead his mind was wandering back to what had happened on that tragic night. He couldn't help thinking that it was all his fault as the memories of what his brother had said to him surfaced.

"_Foolish brother, you aren't even worth killing. If you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me, run and cling to life, and then someday, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, almost as if he was trying to shut out the memory. Sakura noticed this and hugged him closer, causing him to open his eyes and look up at her, his lip trembling and his eyes watering. Sakura frowned. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed shakily and pulled away to sit on the other end of the bed. Then he spoke quietly, his voice trembling slightly. "I-It was all my f-fault. I wasn't able to stop him..." he struggled to keep the tears back as he started to remember all of the times he and his parents had spent together. How his dad had always wanted the best for him and how his mom had always been there when he was sad, or scared, or even angry. He began to remember what she had once said about letting tears falls.

"_Sasuke, it's okay to cry. It doesn't mean that you are showing signs of weakness._"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut again and lowered his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. He was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, trying to do _anything_ to keep the tears from falling. Although he remembered what his mother had said, he couldn't help but feel like a burden to Sakura and that crying would only make her think badly of him. He felt Sakura brush his bangs out of his eyes, but his eyes remained shut.

Sakura grabbed one of Sasuke's tightly clenched fists with her other hand. She lightly stroked the back of it with her thumb. "Sasuke-kun, open your eyes." she said quietly. When he didn't respond, she grabbed his chin, making him face her. His eyes had opened in slight surprise, but he kept his face emotionless.

Sakura felt like crying. She hated seeing Sasuke like this. It tore her heart to pieces knowing that he was in so much pain. A single tear slid down her cheek. She hugged him gently and turned her head, softly placing a kiss on his forehead.

"It was never your fault, Sasuke-kun. Don't ever think that." she said as she leaned away, only to pull him against her, cradling his head to her chest like a mother would do to her child. And as if she had read his earlier thought, she smiled, saying, "You can cry, Sasuke-kun. No one is going to think any less of you."

Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally before closing, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. He clutched the front of Sakura's shirt in his fists as he hid his face in her chest, now crying steadily. He felt Sakura place one hand in his hair and the other on his back as she leaned down slightly to place a kiss on his tear-stained cheek.

It was at that moment that the door opened and a boy about their age with spiky, blonde hair walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He looked first at Sasuke and then lifted his head to meet Sakura's emerald gaze. Sakura gave a sad smile, silently thanking him for coming.

"Hello, Naruto." she said quietly.

"Hey, Sakura..." he said, giving a small sigh. "Is he okay?"

Sakura looked down at Sasuke who was still crying. "He'll be fine. He just needs time to heal." she looked back at Naruto. "Can you take him for a minute? I need to change clothes." she watched as Naruto nodded and climbed on the bed. Sakura slowly let go of Sasuke as Naruto pulled him against himself. Sakura got off the bed and walked toward the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, turned around, and smiled at the both of them. Then she went into the bathroom, the door closing behind her with a click.

* * *

Naruto smiled sadly as Sasuke pressed his face into his chest. "N-Naruto..." he sobbed quietly. Naruto awkwardly patted Sasuke's back.

"We're always here for you. You know that?" he asked him quietly. Sasuke just nodded into his chest, his tears finally starting to come to a halt. Naruto didn't say anything, but just held onto him. A few minutes passed and he looked down to see a small smile on Sasuke's face.

Sakura walked back into the room, now wearing clean clothes. She took one look at the two boys on the bed and smiled. Climbing onto the bed, she hugged both of them. Sasuke's small smile widened.

"Sakura, Naruto..." he said quietly, "Thank you...for being here when I needed you."

Sakura and Naruto simply smiled. Then Sakura's face turned serious. "Sasuke-kun, I think you should lay down and take it easy. You're sick remember?"

Sasuke nodded and laid down, Sakura and Naruto laying on either side of him. Sakura felt his forehead. It was still warm, but not as hot as it had been the night before. This came as a huge relief to Sakura, who had been worried about Sasuke's health and how bad it had been after he had woken up from the coma.

Sasuke's sudden shaking snapped her out of her thoughts, alerting her that he was most likely shaking from being sick. Being careful not to jostle him too much, she very carefully wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her. Naruto followed her example and pressed himself against Sasuke's back. '_Stupid hospitals and their thin blankets..._' he thought.

"Sasuke, is that better?" he asked. The only response he got was a sleepy sigh as Sasuke drifted off to sleep. He looked at Sakura who shrugged and giggled softly.

"I think that's a yes."

* * *

**Gahh! So sorry for being so late! I've just been really busy with school and some problems...  
****Anyway, that's so sweet! Naruto is actually being nice to Sasuke for once xD**

Please don't forget to review. No hate please^^;


End file.
